Hauntered
by Emily The Avenger
Summary: Fandoms are fragile little things. Both the characters and the authors can SNAP! at any moment. These four trials will question everyone's stability. M! Jesse. Rated T for safeTy and implied swearing. Thank you Ariza Luca for starring in and writing chapter four! UPDATES IRREGULAR
1. The Group Awakens

**Hey guys! Emily the Avenger here with my new assistants, Kar3nTh3Play3r and DatMariaGrl! Say hi, ladies!**

Kar3n: *waves* Hello!

Maria: Sup.

 **Anyways, I'm finally back! And I'm here to present Hauntered, a Minecraft: Story Mode fanfic!**

Maria: And there _will_ be a few guest stars!

Kar3n: COUGHthey'reCOUGHfrom

 **Nope! You're not giving anything away.**

 _Hmmm… another story to prey upon._

 **Hey! Who's talking in italics?**

 _Just the new author and his assistants._

 **What's going o- *knocked out***

Maria: *gasps* Oh my goodne- *knocked out*

Kar3n: What the f- *knocked out*

 _Sorry ladies. This is my story now._

+_()_+

Lukas slowly opened his eyes, feeling really weird and disoriented, almost like when he respawned during the games. He immediately spotted Jesse a few feet away. He seemed to be on some sort of a dirt path. Getting to his knees, he glanced around. The Blaze Rods, the Old Order, and the New Order were all scattered on this dirt path, all passed out. Almost like someone just dumped them there.

"Lukas?"

This caused Lukas to jump to his feet, almost falling over. He turned over his shoulder to see Petra walking towards him, but something seemed off. She was holding her arm. Almost like…

 _Wither sickness._

Feeling a rush of pained memories flooding towards him, he ran to Petra, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was.

"You're not sick, are you?" he asked, loud enough to make Petra flinch.

"Nope, just a cut on my arm, nothing too serious," the redhead replied, showing Lukas the wound.

"Oh thank Notch," he exclaimed, giving her a Potion of Healing. She pulled out the cork, swallowing it in one big gulp. But now that Lukas thought about it, where _did_ he get that potion? Checking his inventory, he noticed it was _all_ Potions of Healing, save his sword. "Hey Petra, check your inventory."

Petra didn't even ask why, and after she checked, she had this look on her face that basically asked _What the hell?_

"What is it?" Lukas asked, knowing the girl's inventory was bound to be filled to the brim with something.

"Carrots. Lots of carrots. Two thousand two hundred forty, to be exact."

" _That_ is A TOOOOONNNNN of carrots," Magnus said, dramatically, as he walked up to the two young heroes. "Funny, cause my inventory is _FILLED_ with potatoes."

Lukas blinked at the rogue. "You're awake."

Before Magnus could answer, Maya caught their attention. "Most of us are."

Looking around, Lukas could see that everybody was waking up, if not fully awake. Including three teenage girls who he didn't know. The one in a hoodie and sweatpants spoke up.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

+_()_+

 _Not the best, but at least it gives me a chance to kill those three._


	2. The Phantom Silence

_Well, my dear, dear, audience. I suppose you're wondering who I am, and why I've taken over this story. I am Dead Silence, and I am here to create chaos. Trust me, I have no interest in Herobrine or anything of the like. No. I am interested in much, much worse. Just not for a few chapters._

 _Now I'm assuming you would like to meet my assistants. Or hostages, as most people would call them._

 _The first is a close friend of that fricked-up author, Emily. This friend believes she can escape this, but oh boy is she wrong. She can never escape Dead Silence. Because once you go deaf, you can never go back. Anyways, let's hope she doesn't die soon, cause her friends wouldn't like that. Please welcome Kathryn._

(camera pans to Kathryn, who is tied to a chair)

Kathryn: Stop calling me that! My name is Katie!

 _Yes, well, I don't care._

Katie: Well - _bleep_ \- you too.

 _My second assistant is someone, as a reader of Story Mode fanfics, you probably know. She is a talented writer whose brainpower I'm using to write the story. She written multiple amazing stories, including October Progeny and Hybrid. Please welcome our little redhead wonder, Luke!_

(camera pans to Luke, also tied to a chair)

Luke: You mean Ariza Luca.

 _Yes, well this is my story now, so I can do what I want._

Ariza Luca: Well, I'm an Author, so I can take you down.

 _Well if that was true, why haven't you yet?_

(Ariza looks stunned, as if she is wondering the same thing)

 _Ugh. I've wasted to much time on this AN. Just read._

+_()_+

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

The girl stood up, long brown hair sparkling in the sun. Her hazel eyes had a flicker of purple in them, fighting back tears as she glanced around at everyone, her eyes lingering on Aiden the longest.

There was utter silence for five straight minutes, the girl staring at Aiden, tears staining her face, with Aiden glaring back. The girl took a slight step forward, causing something in Aiden to _SNAP!_

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DUMPED US HERE?! YOU - _bleep_ \- - _bleep_ -! AND WHY THE - _bleep_ \- DO I HAVE - _bleep_ \- LILY PADS IN MY - _bleep_ \- INVENTORY, YOU LITTLE - _bleep_ -!" The girl tried to get him to stop yelling, but _Notchdammit_ , he wouldn't give in. He just kept yelling. "AND SO HELP ME, IF WE DON'T - _bleep_ \- GET OUT OF THIS, I WILL-"

"Aiden, would you SHUT THE - _bleep_ \- UP?!" Surprisingly, this outburst came from none other than Olivia. Everyone slowly turned to look at her. She looked oddly calm. "What? It _did_ shut him up." She turned to the girl with the hazel-purple eyes. "Why don't you tell us what's going on, miss?" Olivia said, her eyes hardening slightly.

"Well, I'm not behind this, if that's what you're thinking."

"WELL THEN WHO IS?!"

"Cool your jets, Aiden. I have no clue who's behind this. What I do know is that you are all in grave danger."

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID COOL YOUR JETS, AIDEN!" She then cleared her throat. "I am an author; I can bend reality to make good or bad things happen. I just happened to be working with your reality with my assistants here," at this point she motioned to the two younger-looking girls, "when someone came and knocked me out. I'm assuming they knocked these two out too."

"So you're not from this world," Jesse said, thinking out loud.

"Yup, but you don't go through a portal to get to my home world. 'Cause my world is in another universe."

"Well then, young one, do you know how to escape?" Gabriel asked her.

"I'm afraid not," she answered. "But I do know that we have to start walking _that_ way," she said, pointing down the dirt path. And so they all started walking.

Lukas was walking by himself, when he noticed the girl laughing with her assistants. He quickly rushed to her side.

"Hi, I'm Lukas," he said, giving her that amazing smile.

She just laughed. "Oh, I knew that already," she said, smiling slightly.

Lukas laughed at that, blushing a bit. "I never caught _your_ name, though."

"Emily. Emily The Avenger."


	3. Attack of the Writer's Block

Kar3n's POV

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emily," Lukas said, giving her a nod. He turned his head to face me. He looked directly in my eyes and asked, "What's your name?"

I started twirling my blonde hair around my pinky finger, a nervous habit of nine. "Kar3n." Then, as I usually do, I immediately said "It's spelled with a three, not an E."

After saying this, I realized I was _super_ nervous. Which was very weird, considering I had been assigned to work with this character for most of my time with Emily. Yet I had a crush on him. I knew he wasn't real; I knew _I_ wasn't real. I knew the original plotline was all made by Emily, but now she had been thrown in here, too. Meaning something was wrong. She was always against the idea of inserting herself in a story; it just didn't flow as nicely. But she was here, and so was I. And so was the guy a suddenly had a crush on.

"You seem like a very nice person, Kar3n spelled with a three." He flashed me that hot smile that I had seen so many times. I probably looked like a tomato after he smiled at me.

Maria's POV

'Kar3n is such a dork,' I thought. She _obviously_ had a crush on Lukas. But the problem is that once this was all over, unless there would be a sequel, Lukas wouldn't remember ever meeting Kar3n. She'd just be left to rot in her sadness.

Kar3n was… eccentric, to say the least. She usually wore her wavy blonde hair down, but always had like a bazillion butterfly clips in. She always had seemed like the opposite of me. She was outgoing; I was an introvert. She wore her blonde hair long; I had short black hair. She was short; I was tall. She was like a little kid; I was the responsible one. Yet we were twins. We were both fourteen years old. Born February 12. I loved my sister. But she could be so weird sometimes.

So, as we continued walking, and Kar3n kept blushing, I continued rolling my eyes at her. I introduced myself to Lukas, but it wasn't any different than when I would introduce myself to anyone else. We kept walking like before. Until someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see Petra looking at me with a small smile on her face. "I'm assuming you know that I'm Petra. Maria, right? You're that Emily girl's assistant, if I remember correctly."

I nodded.

"Well then, welcome to the team."

Later, I would tell myself, and everyone else, it was just hot outside. That's why my face had a light rose color at that moment. But that would be later. At that moment all I was doing was panicking. On the inside, of course. Because I was just like Kar3n. Crushing on a character who wouldn't remember me after. I'd just be left to rot in my sadness.

Instead of dying of hysteria, though, I stayed calm and smiled back. "Thanks."

Emily's POV

Being the only real person in a fanfiction is hard work, all things considered. You have to try not to mention anything real that no one has heard of before. Hell, Maria and Kar3n have never even heard of pizza! I try to expose them to as little of real-world stuff as I can, and they don't ask about the real world. As far as I know, they don't know they're not real.

Then there's the MCSM characters. They won't remember you after the fanfic they meet you in, so you can't grow too attached. I mean you can, but romance and stuff is a no-go. I once thought about asking Samantha why she shipped herself and Aiden in her story, but I decided against it. I wouldn't have my answer until after this adventure.

(Timeskip brought to you by Gamer and Ocelott)

Jesse's POV

Only when we reached a small village did Emily turn around and get a good look at all of us. Upon counting fifteen of us (herself, Maria, Kar3n, Aiden, Maya, Gill, Magnus, Gabriel, Soren, Ivor, Lukas, Petra, Axel, Oliva, and myself), an odd look came across her face. She started counting on her fingers, counting up to eighteen.

"Wow. I thought I put them all in here." Immediately, she snapped her fingers and, sure enough, sixteen people, a chicken, and a calico cat appeared around us.

Looking around, I noted who just appeared. Isa, Milo, Reginald, Benedict, Stampy, Dan, Stacy, Harper, Otto, Nell, Em, Slab, Facemeat and Clutch were all just teleported to us. Even Cassie, Winslow, Hadrian and Mevia were there. All of them were unconscious.

After a few minutes of wondering how they got here, and why Emily would bring in all these people, especially Hadrian, Mevia, Cassie and Winslow, everyone started to wake up.

The first thing I expected them to do was blow up at someone, probably me, wondering what was going on. But that's not what happened.

Maybe it was the teleportation, or just shock, but the four Old Builders, Cassie, and Isa seemed to be the most calm. Then, they fixed their eyes on one person.

Cassie, well, rose and took a step forward, asking a question that seemed to be on the minds of the other five as well.

"Soren? Is that you?"

+_()_+

 _Well, that seems to be a good cliffhanger. I guess I'll head off to bed then. By the way, did you spot both Easter eggs?_


	4. Return of the Story

**KATIE'S POV**

My eye's slowly open but I can't move, I start to panic thinking I have sleep paralysis but soon end up feeling the rope tied around my wrists. I turn and see Ariza. I look down to look at my bound hands as my short fringe starts to fall on the left side of my face. God, sometimes I wish I buzzed off more than just the right side. I hope to god Ariza wakes up soon. "H-hello?" I call out. What the hell was that Katie? Stuttering? Jesus F*king christ. I can't let them think that I'm scared... _But you are_ …. UGH! Shut up self! Let this guy know you're not going to back down without a fight! "Hello?! Is anyone there?!" I shout like I mean business. Holding a prideful smirk on my face and looking out into the rest of the room.

 **ARIZA'S POV**

I wake up to hear Katie shouting, "Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

It's a good thing she woke me up, actually- I was having nightmares about this… entity called 'Dead Silence' knocking me out and tying me up before filming us both and oh, wait, that wasn't a dream, was it? Darn it.

Actually, considering I'm an Author, I'm not all that bugged about getting out of this place. That sounds kinda weird, but I'm rather hard to panic.

No, what I AM bugged by is why 'Dead Silence' decided to let my limbs fall asleep, Notch… great, so sneaking out of this place just became incredibly… ah… what's the word? Oh, yes, I remember the word now, difficult. For me, anyway. I don't know about Katie.

"Hey, Katie," I say as casually as I can; considering that I'm tied up in a chair and being held hostage by some weird entity. Actually, now that I think of it, that is pretty normal, so I guess my being casual is pretty appropriate for the situation.

Katie's head snaps around to look at me. "Oh, hey, Ariza. You're awake, I see." Her voice is faintly shaky but, you know, nothing too bad.

"Ye-ep," I reply cheerfully. Well, you know, as cheerfully as I can while being tied up with my arms and legs completely asleep. The longer side of my hair is starting to tickle my shoulder rather uncomfortably, and the red streak must be starting to fade out. That one clumped bang is also starting to drip into my green eyes, making seeing a bit more difficult than I'd like it to be. "Did I miss anything good?"

"No, not really."

"Good, then it's about time we get out of here. Just give me a second while I-" I wriggle around in the chair for a moment, peering around at the surroundings. Mostly it's barren, but I spot this old, rusty pipe that's slightly torn open, leaving a jagged, metal edge. Perfect.

Shoving the chair backwards in a series of scooting actions that must look supremely ridiculous but are effective in both getting the blood flowing and getting me across the room, I manage to hook one thread of the rope onto the jagged metal edge, and then I start to squirm some more. The metal rips through my sleeve and unleashes a small bit of blood, but I just grit my teeth and keep going.

Although, I must say, I really hope I don't get tetanus or something from all that rust.

"Ahh, finally free," I sigh, standing up and stretching a bit, feeling the blood slowly start to circulate back to my arms. I go over to Katie's chair and drag her chair over to the metal as well- it's the only thing I can do with my still-numb arms, although they are starting to tingle a bit now that there's blood flowing to them.

After a minute, Katie's free, too. "Ahh, there we go," she says lightly, dusting herself off.

"Good, then let's go. There has to be some… I dunno. Clue or something to indicate how this 'Dead Silence' guy was able to capture us." I test the doorknob and find that it's unlocked.

Well, I mean, I was all prepared to pick the lock or bust out of here with some cool ninja moves, but this works too.

The door opens smoothly, without creaking. Very carefully, I stick my head around the corner, being extremely careful not to get the both of us caught.

No one seems to be in sight, so I beckon to Katie without looking back at her. "C'mon, let's hurry," I whisper to her, before starting to walk down the hallway, completely normally but ready to duck out of sight at a moment's notice.

Good thing that's the case, too- not even a full minute later, I hear footsteps. I dart back and press my back to the wall, grabbing my pen from behind my ear and giving it a good twirl, fishing into the pocket of my flannel- Dead Silence may have gotten my lucky notebook, but he obviously didn't take my emergency one- and pull it out, flipping it open to the first blank page as Katie skids to a halt next to me.

 _The beings patrolling the hallway walked past both Katie and Ariza, simply ignoring them as if they were flies on a wall. However, the two of them did have to remain quiet in order to avoid breaking the illusion._

You have a question, you say? Why not just write it so that they won't notice us, period? Well, I could, but then the 'enchantment' wouldn't be complete, so they'd end up spotting us anyway. If you're going to make a magical prison, you cannot make one without a key or a way of opening it, and that's the same process for making these sorts of enchantments.

I showed the notebook to Katie, and she nodded mutely at me after reading the thing. With that, the two of us started tiptoeing down the hallway, being careful to not click our heels on the floor or anything that would make too much noise.

Several of the guard… beings… whatever they were, strolled right past us without even noticing. Good thing I had my Author abilities, otherwise we'd be up a creek without a paddle.

Hmm, a paddle would be a rather useful thing to keep in a bag or something. Too bad I wouldn't use it much… and too bad that it's so big.

Finally, after one incident where I accidentally knocked over a vase and gave the both of us a heart attack (thank goodness Katie managed to catch it in time), and after another one where Katie literally ran straight into one of the robots (I quickly read a magic bag called Manbarondena out of a book I had and sucked it inside the bag), we reached a set of metal doors that had the words 'CONTROL CENTER' emblazoned across them.

Subtle. Veeeery subtle.

I tried the handle. Locked… of course, not for long.

Carefully, I pulled out the notebook again, glancing over my shoulder to make sure none of the guard beings were actually looking at us.

"I'll keep watch- you just do your weird magic writing thing," Katie whispered, giving me a thumbs' up.

I thought about correcting her but then decided that would just be rude, so I gave her a nod and returned the thumbs' up, before carefully taking my pen and jotting down-

 _The guard beings both in the locked room ahead and in the hallway that contained the locked room all sensed a disturbance in the hallway where the two prisoners had been being kept, so they all left the hallway and headed in that direction. The guard beings inside the locked room, however, did not leave the door unlocked._

I was taking a bit of a risk here, assuming that there were, in fact, guard beings inside, but hey, you don't win a game if you don't take risks.

The doors slid open, and both Katie and I barely managed to dart to one side before all of the guard beings were thundering down the hallway in the direction of the room where we were imprisoned. Quickly, the two of us dodged inside the 'CONTROL CENTER', whereupon we slammed the doors shut and quickly locked it again.

Happily, my brown leather bag happened to be in there as well, so I snatched it up and rummaged around in it before pulling out a… uh, 'borrowed' padlock and chain from my aunt's house. (She's super paranoid about everything.) We fastened it around the door handles and clicked the padlock into place, before Katie also grabbed a small length of rope and we bound it around the door handles again as well.

Slinging my bag back over my shoulder, I took a deep breath and looked around the room we'd just ducked into.

The room was appropriately dim, a large wooden desk shoved against one side of the room. On that desk were two laptops and a large tablet. One of the laptops showed a map of the whole place, and one of the security cameras in the roms. The other laptop had part of something that said 'CHAPTER 3' on it on a Google Doc. (Not one of my stories, though.) On the tablet, Fanfiction- one of the main websites that I write on- was open. Wires hung from the ceiling like vines, making one have to stoop to avoid getting electrocuted or beaned in the face with a fire.

On the other side of the room, there was a control panel with many buttons that simply weren't layered. There was also a single poster on the wall that had every single one of the Minecraft: Story Mode characters on there.

I put my hands on my hips in an authoritative way.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here."

+_()_+

 _Unbeknownst to Ariza and Katie, a shadowy figure lurked just beyond the padlocked door, able to see and hear everything that went on inside._

Said shadowy figure closed her notebook, sliding it in her uniform's shoulder pocket.

Pulling off her mask, she brought out a small walkie talkie. "Rebekah to Toni. Toni, do you read?"

" _Loud and clear_ ," the voice on the other side replied.

"Good," Rebekah whispered. "Let everyone know we have visuals on the escapees."

" _Will do_." The walkie talkie went silent.

Rebekah pulled on her mask, and listened to the girls inside.


End file.
